Hanging By A Moment Here With You
by rachcorleone
Summary: Há esse veterano, Pierre Bouvier. Ele é engraçado, doce e um cara muito legal. Ele está sempre lá para ajudar quem precisasse e ele fica feliz em fazer amizade com qualquer um. -- Tradução.


**Traduzida em:** 05/06/2008

**Autora:** Sarah

**Capítulo Único**

Há esse veterano, Pierre Bouvier

Ele é engraçado, doce e um cara muito legal. Ele está sempre lá para ajudar quem precisasse e ele fica feliz em fazer amizade com qualquer um.

É por essas razões que ele é um dos caras mais populares da escola. Mas, ao contrário da maioria dos estudantes com esse status, ele não o usa para se beneficiar de qualquer modo.

Ele pensa nele mesmo como Pierre, o garoto que não tem nada em especial e apenas canta porque ele gosta. Não é de se surpreender que sua banda, Reset, provavelmente vá ser famosa logo, logo.

Sua banda... Essa foi a primeira oportunidade que eu tive de estar perto dele.

Um tempo atrás, a banda estava procurando por um novo baixista, então Pierre poderia se concentrar em cantar. Eu tentei e ele disse que eu era um músico maravilhoso, fazendo-me corar mais do que provavelmente era possível.

Eu não consegui a vaga, entretanto, e quando eu cheguei em casa, eu coloquei meus piercings de volta, tirei meu gorro, que havia escondido minhas mechas loiras o dia todo e me troquei para minhas roupas usuais.

Eu realmente tentei parecer como se me encaixasse em sua banda, mas aparentemente, eu não pareço… Ainda assim, ele ao menos falou comigo, certo?

_Desperate for changing_

_Starving for truth_

_I'm close to where I started_

_Chasing after you._

Eu não havia falado ou sido notado por Pierre por todo o mês desde então... De fato, eu sequer acho que ele sabe que eu sou o cara que tentou entrar na banda dele. Não que isso fosse ser fácil de ver. Eu estava completamente diferente de quando ele me 'conheceu'; você sabe, então ele não iria me dispensar antes mesmo do meu teste começar.

E, de todo modo, por que ele iria me notar agora?

Não era ele que quase era um maldito perseguidor, afin...

O som agudo do sinal rapidamente soou pela sala e eu não pude evitar o suspiro que escapou dos meus lábios, assim que eu percebi que o sinal tinha tocado, interrompendo meus pensamentos e avisando que era hora do almoço.

Sem me mover do meu assento, eu esperei até que o resto da sala houvesse saído. Era seguro desse modo, afinal, eu era o veado sem amigos... Sem surpresa que ninguém realmente me importuna, já que eu não dou a mínima para o que eles dizem, mas isso não impedia as pessoas de me empurrarem contra mesas, armários, professores, **o chão**, se a chance fosse dada.

Hoje, agradecidamente, não demorou muito para a sala ficar vazia, com até mesmo o professor substituto sendo o primeiro a sair.

Jogando meus livros dentro da minha mochila, eu a pendurei no meu ombro e fiz meu caminho até a frente da sala e, mais importante, a porta.

Eu havia acabado de sair quando, como se esperando por mim, eu encontrei com ninguém mais que Joel Madden; um dos mais populares, jóquei, _religioso_, idiota que habita a escola.

"Oh, olhe só, se não é a bicha do David Desrosiers."

Bem, coisas demais para esse dia seguir agradável.

"Madden." Eu respondi, sem emoção, enquanto me movia para ir embora.

Infelizmente, ele apenas agarrou a parte de trás da minha camiseta 'Slut' vermelha e me puxou para frente dele, sua namorada, Nicole, dando risadinhas com suas amigas desmioladas e animadoras de torcida atrás dele.

"Você que não se afaste de mim, seu idiota."

Mantendo minhas expressões neutras, eu perguntei com um tom entediado. "Oh, então você quer algo, certo? Então você me faria um favor e faça isso rápido? Eu tenho lugares para ir."

No segundo que o sorriso malicioso cruzou seus lábios, eu sabia que estava em problemas, **sérios** problemas.

Seu punho estava erguido em um momento e tudo o que eu pude fazer foi fechar meus olhos e esperar pelo soco.

"Joel, que inferno você está fazendo?"

Okay, então um soco na cara era o que eu estava esperando. Entretanto, eu **não** estava esperando um soco metafórico nas entranhas.

Lentamente, eu abri meus olhos e girei minha cabeça para olhar para um Pierre carrancudo, que estava fazendo seu caminho até nós, fazendo Joel largar minha camiseta realmente rápido.

"Nada, Pierre." Joel murmurou e depois de me lançar um olhar penetrante, ele rapidamente foi embora com o resto de seu bando.

Afinal, Pierre pode não **gostar** de violência, mas isso não significa que ele não poderia espancar alguém, se precisasse.

"Você está bem?" ele perguntou, preocupado.

Eu dei um assentimento rápido, antes de pendurar novamente minha mochila no ombro, afinal, ela havia caído levemente quando Joel me agarrou.

"Valeu." Eu murmurei, incapaz de desviar o olhar do rosto dele, incapaz de me mover no geral, porque, porra, aqui estava Pierre, meu cavalheiro numa porra de uma armadura brilhante e ele estava **falando** comigo.

_I'm falling even more in Love with you_

_Letting go of all I've held onto_

_I'm standing here until you make me more_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you._

"Hey... Eu não te conheço?"

Olhos arregalados, eu observei em uma estranha combinação de horror e animação, enquanto ele tentava lembrar-se de mim.

Só demorou alguns segundos antes dele estalar seus dedos em compressão e sorrir para mim. "Você é aquele baixista maravilhoso que tocou pra gente... David, certo?"

Sem me dar a chance de sequer na primeira palavra de uma resposta, ele inclinou sua cabeça levemente, enquanto me olhava curiosamente. " Mas você está realmente diferente... Quero dizer, você tem os piercings agora e eu posso ver seu cabelo, então é provavelmente por isso que eu não te reconheci na aula de matemática."

"O-Ookay..." eu disse quietamente, minha usual tagarelice parecendo desaparecer completamente toda vez que Pierre estava... Em geral, na mesma vizinhança. Deus, eu era tão patético.

Franzindo a sobrancelha, ele perguntou preocupadamente "Você **está** bem? Quero dizer, Joel não teve realmente a chance de te machucar, certo?"

"Não dessa vez." Eu respondi, sem ser capaz de me parar, causando-me um estremecimento tão logo as palavras saíram.

Isso, David, apenas vá queixar-se para o oh-tão-popular Pierre Bouvier que você é surrado ou verbalmente violentado todos os dias. Eu estou certo de que vai funcionar brilhantemente para você e seu status mais baixo que sujo.

"Você...? Isso é completamente injusto, porra!"

Evitando seus olhos, eu encolhi os ombros, antes de murmurar. "Não se preocupe com isso, Pierre, eu não o faço. Então, você sabe, obrigado por pará-lo hoje."

Eu comecei a ir embora, os olhos firmemente focados no chão, quando eu o senti segurar meu braço, fazendo-me recuar levemente, antes de me virar para ele, meu rosto de volta no meu usual olhar sem emoção que eu dava para todos.

Ele notou e rapidamente soltou meu braço.

"Um, olhe..." ele disse, quase nervosamente. "Eu não vou, tipo, te machucar ou qualquer coisa, okay? Eu estava apenas pensando se, talvez, eu poderia, tipo, te levar até onde seus amigos estão? Porque, você sabe, então isso irá manter todo mundo longe de você."

Sentindo uma grande onda de embaraço me acertar, eu abaixei minha cabeça, antes de murmurar. "Pierre, eu não **tenho** amigos." Lentamente erguendo meu olhar para ele novamente, seu rosto coberto de surpresa, eu continuei, mesmo que eu quisesse poder falar o contrário. "Então, de novo, valeu, mas eu vou ficar bem."

Eu mal havia dado um passo, quando ele falou. "Senta comigo."

Surpreso, eu olhei para ele com completo e total choque. "O quê?"

Sorrindo levemente, ele se repetiu. "Senta comigo."

Incapaz de evitar, eu corei levemente, antes de desistir das minhas tentativas vãs de resistência e, ao invés, apenas concordando.

_Forgetting all I'm lacking_

_Completely incomplete_

_I'll take your invitation_

_You take all of me now…_

O sorriso que ele me deu poderia ter – na minha opinião – iluminado todo o corredor.

"Maravilha! Bem, eu sento com Seb, Chuck, Pat e Jeff. Você lembra deles do teste, certo?"

Concordando novamente, eu simplesmente permaneci em silêncio e o segui assim que ele começou a andar pelo corredor.

"Então, David, você entrou em outra banda?" ele perguntou.

Corando levemente, eu mantive meus olhos baixos, enquanto eu respondia calmamente. "Não."

"Por que não? Quero dizer, você é um baixista maravilhoso e eu estou certo de que você chutaria algumas bundas no palco."

Erguendo minha cabeça, eu disse com uma amargura que não era direcionada a ele, mas meramente a todas as outras bandas que eu tentei antes do Reset. "Provavelmente a mesma razão pela qual sua banda não me quis."

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas. "Hey, cara, o que você quer dizer? O único motivo pelo qual não te aceitamos foi porque nosso antigo baixista queria voltar e ele já sabia todas as músicas. Se não fosse por isso, você definitivamente teria entrado."

Como uma onda, a culpa bateu com força em mim e eu rapidamente abaixei minha cabeça, antes de murmurar. "Oh... Foi mal."

"Hey..." ele disse, enquanto hesitantemente punha sua mão no meu ombro, fazendo-me olhar para ele.

Parando-nos num corredor deserto, ele perguntou. "Por que você achou que nós não deixamos você entrar?"

Incapaz de olhá-lo nos olhos, eu fixei o chão, enquanto me preparava para aceitar o ódio que ele iria jogar em mim no momento que ele soubesse. Iria machucar como o inferno, mas ao menos desse modo eu não iria ficar muito esperançoso como eu ficaria se o tivesse como amigo.

"David?" ele incentivou.

Suspirando, me forcei a olhá-lo no rosto. "Eu sou **gay**, Pierre, isso não é algo que encoraja muito por aqui. Então... Então, se você for me socar, apenas vá em frente."

Eu tinha esperado o choque e a raiva, eles eram impensados; mas quando o ódio e nojo deveriam aparecer, eles não o fizeram.

"Isso é porra de papo homofóbico." Ele praticamente rosnou, fazendo meus olhos se arregalarem. "Você realmente está me dizendo que essa escola toda está esse tanto fora de si?"

"Uh," eu comecei, mas ele rapidamente me cortou, enquanto ele continuou.

"Não, isso é apenas fodidamente errado! Você é malditamente maravilhoso, okay? Quero dizer, certo que você é um pouco quieto e eu posso ver por que você seria desse modo perto de pessoas novas se você está acostumado com essas pessoas com esses pensamentos arruinados, mas, Deus, o que há com as pessoas?"

Balançando sua cabeça, ele olhou para o chão antes de murmurar algo raivosamente sob sua respiração, que eu não pude entender.

Olhando para mim novamente após alguns segundos, seu rosto voltou a se contorcer em um sorriso, antes dele falar. "Está decidindo então, David. Você está, oficialmente, sentando comigo e os outros caras e se alguém te falar qualquer outra merda, você me avisa e eles não vão andar por um mês, certo?"

"Mas..." eu comecei, mas me interrompi quando ele passou um braço ao redor dos meus ombros e começou a me puxar pelo corredor.

Sorrindo para mim, ele disse. "Você provavelmente vai se dar bem com o Seb, porque ele é bi e isso vai funcionar pra gente desde que, você sabe, você pode falar sobre garotos com ele, então ele não irá fazer isso conosco."

Incapaz de evitar, eu senti meu rosto se contorcer num sorriso largo, meu braço formigando por causa de seu toque, enquanto ele continuou me puxando pelo corredor, enquanto eu respondia. "Eu acho que posso fazer isso."

_I'm falling even more in Love with you_

_Letting go of all I've held onto_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

Fazia pouco mais de dois meses desde que Pierre me levou para conhecer seus amigos e, como ele havia esperado, Seb e eu tínhamos nos dado bem logo de cara. Com os outros demorou um pouco para que eu me abrisse, mas quando eu o fiz, foi como se nós fossemos amigos há anos e a parte de mim que quase ninguém havia visto, a insana, amiga, aleatória parte estava brilhando direto.

Foi no começo do terceiro mês que Seb me impediu de ir embora depois da aula de inglês – a única aula que éramos apenas nós dois –, então nós estávamos simplesmente esperando em silêncio que a sala ficasse vazia, o professor não se importando sobre nós ficarmos para trás.

Quando estávamos apenas nós dois, eu nunca tive a chance de perguntar o que estava errado, quando ele deixou escapar, as bochechas exageradamente vermelhas. "Você gostaria de ir tomar um café qualquer hora, David?"

Olhos arregalados levemente, eu perguntei, surpreso. "Você... Você quer dizer, tipo, um encontro?"

Ele concordou, um pequeno sorriso fazendo seu caminho no rosto dele, enquanto ele falava. "Eu... Eu sei que você gosta do Pierre, mas ele é hétero, então, por que não tentar comigo? Talvez você precise dar uma chance à outra pessoa?"

Sufocando na minha própria respiração, eu olhei para ele incredulamente.

Porra, e se eu não saísse com ele e aí ele contasse a Pierre?! E aí, e se Pierre pirar e, aí, eu não tiver mais ninguém?

Eu teria que sair com ele e... Não, porra, não, eu não faria isso, isso seria a porra de uma mentira e eu não iria pôr esforço numa relação falsa para esconder como eu me sentia sobre Pierre.

Fazendo minha decisão, eu juntei nossos olhos e com um balançar de cabeça, eu disse. "Eu sinto muito, Sebastien, mas eu não gosto de você desse modo e eu não vou aceitar isso porque eu não posso ter o Pierre."

Sorrindo levemente, ele concordou. "Está tudo bem, eu entendo... Não pode culpar um cara por tentar, certo? De todo modo…", ele continuou, seu tom alegrando-se. "Sempre há outros caras por aí. Oh, tipo Jared, você se lembra dele, certo?"

Rindo, eu comecei a segui-lo para fora da sala. "Yeah, eu me lembro do Jared. Você estava praticamente babando nele no palco noite passada... Eu estou surpreso que você tenha tocado uma nota certa."

Estapeando levemente meu braço, ele provocou. "Cale a boca, ao menos eu não estava babando pelo inalcançável!"

"Quem é inalcançável?" Chuck perguntou de trás da gente.

Virando-nos, encontramos o resto dos caras, que haviam vindo encontrar conosco, fazendo meu estômago revirar assim que Pierre olhou para mim curiosamente.

"Oh, você sabe, David tem uma grande queda por esse cara e ele é bem inalcançável, então isso é bem chato pra ele... De fato, ele está tão caído por esse cara que essa foi a única razão que ele recusou sair comigo."

Movendo minha cabeça para Seb, eu olhei para ele com os olhos arregalados, mas ele apenas sorriu pra mim. Isso não me confortou; de fato, isso me fez querer fugir para bem, **bem** longe.

"Cara, isso é bem chato." Jeff disse, me tirando de meus pensamentos, enquanto o grupo passava por nós e, antes de eu notar isso, todos nós havíamos começado a andar na direção do refeitório.

"Yep." Seb concordou, enquanto passava seu braço ao redor dos meus ombros. "É horrível ter uma queda por um cara hétero."

"Então, quem é esse cara?" Pat perguntou curiosamente, enquanto mordia uma maçã que ele tirou sabe Deus de onde.

"Nope." Seb disse, antes que eu pudesse sequer pensar em responder. "Você precisa gostar de caras para saber esse tipo de informação, então todos vocês vão ficar no escuro."

Quando Seb piscou pra mim, eu senti um grande sorriso aliviado cruzar meu rosto. Ele ia guardar meu segredo, graças a Deus.

A conversa rapidamente mudou depois do que Seb disse e foi apenas quando nós quase estávamos no refeitório, que Pierre exclamou. "Merda! David, nós temos que fazer nosso trabalho de matemática para o Senhor Pierce antes do almoço acabar."

Rapidamente olhando meu relógio, eu suei, mas antes que eu pudesse responder, Pierre tinha agarrado meu pulso e estava me arrastando para longe do grupo e na direção da sala do senhor Pierce.

"A gente se vê!" Pierre disse para os caras, mas antes que eles pudessem responder, nós havíamos virado em um correndo e estávamos fora do campo de visão e audição.

Eu tinha esperado que Pierre continuasse a segurar meu pulso pelo resto do caminho, mas ao invés disso, ele rapidamente parou e soltou meu pulso, fazendo-me olhar para ele com confusão.

Sorrindo, ele respondeu minha pergunta muda. "No segundo que você sentasse lá, Pat estaria te enchendo por informações sobre sua queda e, incapaz de resistir, os outros também iriam. Desse modo, você está a salvo."

Sorrindo em retorno, eu não pude resistir de me jogar nele num rápido abraço. "Awwwn, valeu, Pie!"

Eu me movi para me afastar depois de alguns segundos, então ele não iria suspeitar, mas ele apenas passou seus braços ao redor da minha cintura e me manteve contra ele, fazendo meu coração disparar, enquanto borboletas começaram a se mover estranhamento no meu estômago.

"Hey, David." Pierre chamou suavemente, antes de se afastar levemente, seus braços ainda frouxamente presos ao redor da minha cintura. "Quer ir ver aquele novo filme de terror hoje à noite? Você sabe, aquele que é supostamente melhor que Jogos Mortais?

Engolindo, eu senti minhas bochechas queimarem levemente por nossa posição e pelo convite.

"Uh, claro." Eu disse calmamente, enquanto internamente surtava, não porque seria nós dois, mas porque seriamos nós dois **sozinhos** numa sala escura de cinema, durante um filme de **terror**.

Mas não importa o quanto isso iria testar meu autocontrole, o sorriso radiante que ele me deu fazia isso valer a pena.

_I'm living for the only thing I know_

_I'm running and not quite sure where to go_

_And I don't know what I'm diving into_

_Just hanging by a moment here with you_

O resto do dia passou ridiculamente rápido e, antes que eu pudesse notar, eu estava em casa e andando pelo hall, esperando que ele chegasse, enquanto eu tentava não roer minhas unhas até a cutícula.

Porque mesmo que pensando que eu sabia que, **tecnicamente**, isso não era um encontro e que ele apenas via isso como um passeio entre dois amigos. Eu não pude evitar todo o nervosismo nadando dentro de mim, porque, e se eu estragasse tudo? E se eu falasse ou fizesse algo que revelasse meus sentimentos?

Eu estaria fodido, apenas isso.

Gemendo, eu estava para começar a puxar meu cabelo pelo que provavelmente seria a décima vez na última meia hora, quando eu ouvi baterem na porta, fazendo meu coração falhar uma batida e bater mais rápido... Maldição, minhas emoções estavam tão confusas e isso é uma merda.

Quando outra batida soou, eu repeli meu nervosismo e tentei reunir o pouco de coragem que eu tinha, enquanto eu rapidamente caminhava até a porta.

Abrindo-a, eu sorri instantaneamente quando Pierre foi revelado.

"Hey, Dave." Ele disse com um sorriso.

"Hey, Pie." Eu respondi, meu sorriso ainda no lugar, enquanto eu saía de casa, fechando a porta e seguindo-o no caminho até seu carro.

Foi apenas quando ele arrancou do meio-fio e nós começamos a ir ao cinema, que ele quebrou o silêncio que caiu entre a gente.

"Então... Você gosta de alguém?"

Sentindo minhas bochechas corarem, eu murmurei minha resposta. "Yeah, g-gosto."

"E ele é hétero?"

Suspirando desanimadamente, eu disse "Yeah, ele é."

Fazendo um som com a garganta, ele não respondeu, enquanto, ao invés disso, ele ligava o rádio.

Sem saber o que isso significava exatamente, eu tamborilei meus dedos na batida de Green Day, enquanto tocava pelos alto-falantes, enquanto erguendo levemente minhas sobrancelhas, assim que eu, silenciosamente, me perguntei o que estaria se passando pela cabeça dele.

Quando Green Day acabou e Blink 182 começou a tocar, eu comecei a cantar levemente a letra da música sob minha respiração e depois de apenas uma frase, Pierre estava juntando-se a mim.

Sorrindo um para o outro, nós cantamos mais alto até que estivéssemos praticamente gritando a letra, nossas vozes na verdade abafando o rádio, enquanto Pierre continuava a dirigir pela rua.

Nós continuamos dessa maneira, cantando cada música que tocasse – desde que elas continuassem sendo as que nós dois conhecêssemos – até que nós, eventualmente, chegássemos ao cinema, onde Pierre estacionou o carro e o desligou – e conseqüentemente o rádio.

Sorrindo para ele, eu ia tirar o cinto de segurança, mas ele me parou, colocando sua mão no meu ombro.

Curioso e, talvez, um pouco nervoso, eu me virei no assento para olhar para ele. "Yeah, Pie?"

Mordendo seu lábio inferior nervosamente, ele hesitou um segundo antes de falar. "Eu apenas queria que... Bem, sobre o, uh, cara que você gosta, se você precisar de alguém para falar sobre... Você sabe, além do Seb, então eu estou aqui para você."

No final ele pareceu e soou completamente embaraçado; ele havia abaixado sua cabeça para olhar para seu colo e estava brincando com um fio solto em seu jeans.

Um pequeno sorriso aparecendo nos meus lábios, eu me estiquei e coloquei minha mão sobre a dele, fazendo-o olhar pra mim. "Valeu, Pierre, isso significa muito pra mim... Mas você não precisa, sabe? Eu não iria querer te deixar desconfortável."

"Você é meu melhor amigo, eu vou conversar com você sobre qualquer coisa."

Eu senti borboletas no meu estômago novamente, enquanto eu perguntei com surpresa, um sorriso incapaz de deixar meu rosto. "Eu sou seu melhor amigo?"

"Yeah." Ele respondeu, sorrindo de volta.

Sem sequer pensar sobre isso, eu soltei meu cinto de segurança e praticamente pulei no colo dele. Pondo minhas pernas perto das dele, então eu estava montado nele, eu passei meus braços ao redor de seus ombros e os segurei atrás de seu pescoço.

"Você também é o meu melhor amigo, Pie." Eu murmurei.

Rindo, ele passou seus braços ao redor da minha cintura e me abraçou de volta, minha bochecha pressionando contra a dele, fazendo-me fechar os olhos em satisfação.

"Fico feliz em ouvir isso." Ele respondeu, sua respiração fazendo leves cócegas no meu pescoço e fazendo-me arrepiar.

Eu sabia que eu devia sair de cima dele, o arrepio sendo o bastante para saber que tipo de reações essa posição poderia causar, mas era tão difícil me mover, ele cheirava divinamente e ele era tão quente.

"Hey, David." Ele disse suavemente, fazendo-me abrir os olhos, antes de me afastar, então eu poderia olhar para ele, minha bochecha imediatamente sentindo falta do calor da de Pierre.

Inclinando minha cabeça levemente, eu silenciosamente pedi que ele continuasse, enquanto recusava deixar meus olhos saírem de seu rosto para ir olhar suas mãos, que ainda estavam no meu quadril.

"Você confia em mim, certo?" ele perguntou.

"É claro." Eu respondi instantaneamente, antes de rapidamente franzir o cenho. "Espere, por que pensaria que eu não confio?"

Desviando seus olhos, ele encolheu levemente os ombros, antes de murmurar. "Não é nada."

Virando de volta pra mim, ele deu um sorriso que eu podia dizer que era menos real do que o normal. "Vamos lá, vamos ver aquele filme!"

Ele começou a me afastar dele, mas eu coloquei minhas mãos em seus ombros e o pressionei contra o banco. "Não. O que está acontecendo? Você parece, tipo, eu não sei, bravo comigo ou algo assim. Então, o que foi que eu fiz?"

Suspirando em derrota, ele olhou para seu colo, enquanto murmurava. "É... É só que eu conheci você antes do Seb e você até disse que eu era seu melhor amigo, mas... Mas eu não sei de quem você gosta e ele sabe, okay?"

Meu coração apertou com suas palavras, mas quando ele continuou, eu senti meu coração apertar mais ainda e eu estava completamente certo que eu também estava pálido agora.

"É... É só que eu senti como se você não confiasse em mim, sabe? Quero dizer, eu não me importo se você é gay e eu estava meio que pensando se você se sentia confortável o bastante para me contar essas coisas." Olhando novamente para mim, ele continuou "Quero dizer... Você pode me contar? E-eu não quero que você se sinta desconfortável ou qualquer coisa, mas talvez eu poderia, tipo, ajudar você a manter segredo ou algo assim? Eu apenas... Eu apenas quero que você confie em mim..."

Puxando o ar tremulamente, eu demorei mais alguns segundos para responder. "Eu... Eu confio em você, Pierre..."

"Então, por que você não me contou?" ele perguntou, seu tom denunciando sua magoa.

Foi só então, olhando em seus olhos, que eu percebi o que meu segredo tinha feito a ele o dia todo... Estava magoando ele e... E ele podia não confiar mais em mim se eu não contasse para ele e isso significava que eu poderia perdê-lo... Mas se eu contasse a ele, eu poderia perdê-lo também.

Porra, e eu não poderia mentir também, eu iria apenas me sentir horrível e se ele descobrisse que tinha feito isso com ele, seria pior.

"Esqueça." Pierre murmurou, me tirando dos meus pensamentos. "Vamos apenas ver o filme."

Ele estava chateado... Maldição, eu... Eu tinha que fazer isso.

"P-Pierre..." eu comecei, meus braços tremendo levemente, fazendo-o me olhar com confusão, mas com a magoa ainda presente em seus olhos. "Eu... Eu vou te contar de quem eu gosto, Pierre... Porque... Porque eu **confio** em você."

_E se você me odiar depois, então vai ser isso_, eu completei silenciosamente, enquanto via um pequeno sorriso cruzar seu rosto à minha resposta.

_There's nothing else to lose_

_There's nothing else to find_

_There's nothing in the world_

_That can chance my mind_

"Yeah?" ele perguntou esperançosamente, enquanto passava seus braços ao redor da minha cintura novamente.

Eu balancei a cabeça depois de puxar o ar com força para me preparar, eu estava para falar, mas ele me impediu. Só que dessa vez, sua voz estava cheia de preocupação. "Espere... Você... Olhe pra mim, David."

Fazendo o que ele pediu, eu ergui meus olhos de onde eles estavam focados em seu ombro e juntei nossos olhares, enquanto ele continuava. "Eu não iria querer te forçar a me contar algo que você não queira... Você sabe disso, certo?"

Dando um rápido assentimento, eu mordi meu lábio inferior, antes de murmurar. "Eu sei, Pierre. Porra, eu sei disso, porque... Porque você é a pessoa mais maravilhosa e legal e você nunca iria querer que alguém se sentisse mal ou desconfortável, porque esse é quem você é. E você também é engraçado e doce e mesmo sabendo que eu sou _gay_, você não se importa que eu te abrace ou sente na porra do seu **colo**. E... E foram todas essas razões e outras que me fizeram gostar de você por todo o último ano."

Tirando minhas mãos de seus ombros, eu olhei para fora da janela do carro, antes de murmurar, minha voz quebrando cada vez mais com cada palavra. "Pronto... Agora... Agora você sabe… E é por isso… É por isso que eu não te contei antes, porque... Porque é você. É de você que eu gosto, Pierre."

Fechando meus olhos, eu deixei escapar um suspiro trêmulo, antes de lentamente abri-los novamente, enquanto eu virava para olhar Pierre.

Seus olhos estavam arregalados e ele estava olhando para mim em completo choque.

Fungando levemente, eu rapidamente saí de seu colo e me movi para o outro lado do carro, alcançando a maçaneta da porta, eu sussurrei. "Eu sinto muito, Pierre."

Sem esperar a resposta, que, sem dúvidas, iria quebrar o que restou do meu coração, eu rapidamente abri a porta do carro e, depois de fechá-la, eu comecei a andar na direção da minha casa, meus olhos fixos no chão, enquanto minhas unhas se cravavam na palma das minhas mãos para me impedir de chorar.

Eu mal havia passado por dois prédios quando eu ouvi meu nome ser chamado, rapidamente seguido pela porta do carro batendo.

Mantendo meus olhos focados na calçada, eu continuei caminhando levemente, querendo ir para bem longe e não ter que encarar Pierre e fosse lá o que fosse que ele ia dizer.

Virando numa esquina, eu deixei a dignidade pra lá e começar a _correr_ pela calçada;

Eu havia passado por mais três prédios, quando eu ouvi meu nome ser chamado novamente, só que dessa vez era por outra pessoa.

Olhando para minha esquerda, eu vi um carro diminuir, enquanto Ryan Ross, Brendon Urie e Mikey Way sorriam para mim e acenavam para mim.

Sob outra circunstância, eu teria acenado e sorrido de volta ao invés de apenas parar no meu lugar. Afinal, eles eram meus amigos... Bem... Meio que.

Mikey e eu tínhamos nos conhecido algumas semanas depois de eu começar a andar com Pierre e os outros. Ele meio que era amigo deles, mas ele quase que andava apenas com seu irmão mais velho, Gerard, na escola. Quando ele estava fora dela, entretanto, ele estava com Brendon e Ryan, que tinham nossa idade, mas iam à uma escola particular.

"O que você está fazendo sozinho aqui?" Mikey perguntou curiosamente.

Movendo meu olhar de volta para o caminho por onde eu vim, eu vi Pierre descendo a rua, fazendo meus olhos se arregalarem, enquanto eu me virava para os outros três.

Era minha única saída.

"Por favor, por favor, por favor! Vocês podem me ajudar a ir embora e me levarem para qualquer lugar que não seja onde eu estou agora?" eu implorei, minha voz aumentando e acelerando com meu pânico.

"Uh, claro." Brendon respondeu hesitantemente, suas sobrancelhas enrugando-se, enquanto ele olhava para onde Pierre estava, antes de se virar pra mim.

Pulado no banco de trás do conversível de Brendon, eu rapidamente disse. "Vai. Vai. Por favor, vai _agora_."

Agradecidamente, Brendon obedeceu e começou a dirigir pela rua, enquanto eu apressadamente colocava meu cinto de segurança, recusando-me a olhar para qualquer lugar próximo onde Pierre estava, mesmo quando ele chamou meu nome.

Foi só alguns minutos mais tarde, quando nós já havíamos passado duas ruas, que Mikey quebrou o silêncio que havia caído depois de Pierre chamar meu nome.

"O que aconteceu entre vocês dois?"

Mordendo meu lábio inferior, eu demorei alguns segundos para responder. "Não importa... Mas eu apenas... Nós apenas não podemos mais andar juntos."

Ryan se virou em seu assento para me olhar com confusão. "Cara, por quê? Vocês eram melhor amigos para sempre e esses tipos de merda."

"Não mais." Eu murmurei calmamente, efetivamente evitando o assunto, enquanto o carro ficava em silêncio novamente.

Quase um minuto depois, quando o silêncio estava pesado o bastante para sufocar, Brendon perguntou. "Aonde você quer ir?"

Olhando para minhas mãos, eu respondi. "Você pode me levar pra casa?"

"Yeah, claro." Ele respondeu depois de alguns segundos e, mais uma vez, o carro estava envolvido num silêncio desconfortável.

Mas era inevitável, desde que não havia mais nada a dizer sem que isso ficasse extremamente emocional e, realmente, eles não tinham que lidar com isso.

Era minha própria culpa.

Eu tinha apenas fodido com tudo e... E eu sequer merecia mais reconhecimento.

Eu não merecia a gentileza, compaixão ou amizade mais.

Não me havia mais nada para perder.

_There is nothing else_

_There is nothing else_

_There is nothing else_

Dois dias e meio.

Foi esse o tempo que eu consegui evitar Pierre e, conseqüentemente, o resto do grupo.

O final de semana foi fácil, desde que eu tinha apenas que ignorar suas ligações e aceitar a oferta de Mikey de sair com ele, Brendon e Ryan. Então, se os outros caras resolvessem aparecer na minha casa, eu não estaria lá.

Os três estavam sendo ótimos, não me pressionando por qualquer informação e apenas deixando-me participar de suas atividades. Mas não importa o quanto eu aprecie e aproveite isso... Eu ainda sinto falta dos caras.

Mas eu fodi com isso, então não importava se eu sentia falta de sair com eles. Isso nunca mais aconteceria novamente, então tudo o que eu poderia fazer era seguir em frente.

E o primeiro passo para fazer isso?

Evitá-los.

Segunda de manhã foi fácil; eu não tinha aula com eles.

Essa costumava ser a parte da semana que eu odiava. Eu tinha apenas uma aula com alguém que eu conhecia e era Biologia com Mikey, mas hoje isso foi sorte.

Quando nós nos encontramos na aula, ele me disse que seu irmão havia concordado em me deixar sentar com eles. O que eu, mesmo estando agradecido, estava ridiculamente surpreso; Gerard era extremamente minucioso sobre quem sentaria com ele e, para ser honesto, eu sempre pensei que ele não gostasse de mim.

Eu não ia reclamar, entretanto, então quando o sinal do almoço tocou, eu fiz meu caminho até o refeitório.

Deslizando por dentro, eu mal tive a chance de olhar pra a fila que havia para pegar as bandejas para servir a gororoba, quando eu ouvi Sebastien me chamar.

Incapaz de evitar, eu me virei e vi que ele estava acenando para mim da mesa que ele estava sentando com Chuck.

Eu senti meu estômago revirar.

Onde, infernos, estava Mikey?

Enquanto eu estava tentando pensar em algo para falar, algo para _fazer_, eu senti a mão de alguém pousar no meu ombro, fazendo-me pular e virar para encará-lo.

Era Gerard.

"Hey, você vai sentar conosco, certo?" ele perguntou curiosamente.

Lentamente concordando, eu não consegui falar. Quero dizer, Gerard era um cara legal e ele nunca deu a mínima por eu ser gay... Mas ainda assim, ele ainda era o amedrontador bárbaro.

Não parecendo se importar com a minha falta de resposta verbal, entretanto, ele me guiou pelo refeitório e, enquanto ele o fazia, eu não pude evitar notar os olhares confusos dos outros alunos.

Não que eu os culpasse.

Gerard Way não tocava ninguém além de Frank Iero ou seu irmão; esse era um fato que todo mundo sabia.

Então, por que ele estava _me_ tocando?

Yeah, sabe o quê, eu não tinha a resposta.

"Eu ouvi dizer que você está brigado com o Bouvier." Ele disse com simpatia. "É uma merda brigar com seu melhor amigo; espero que as coisas melhorem logo."

Depois de alguns segundos, eu murmurei tristemente. "Eu não acho que vão."

Afagando meu ombro algumas vezes em resposta, foi apenas quando alcançamos a mesa que eles diziam ser deles, que ele removeu sua mão e deslizou para se sentar ao lado de Frank.

Nós ficamos em silêncio por, talvez, um minuto, antes de Frank, o que sempre tagarelava, perfurou um pedaço de alface de sua salada com o garfo e perguntou. "Então, eu vou ter que ficar no escuro aqui e assumir que você está brigado com o Bouvier por causa de alguma briguinha de casal?"

Meus olhos arregalaram, eu olhei para Frank incrédulo. "O-o quê?"

Ele encolheu os ombros, enquanto comia seu pedaço de alface.

Quando ele terminou, respondeu. "Vocês parecem como eu e Gerard quando nós brigamos."

Sem desviar os olhos do seu caderno de desenhos, Gerard murmurou. "Eles não estão namorando, Frank."

Virando-se para Gerard, Frank distraidamente perfurou um tomate, enquanto perguntava. "Sério? Eu realmente achei que eles estavam."

Mordendo o final de seu lápis, Gerard murmurou um 'nope' antes de se perder mais uma vez em seu desenho.

"Huh... Bem, enfim, Mikey achou que você poderia querer alguém para se sentar, já que você não está andando com seus amigos. E nós não nos importamos, então, yeah, é por isso que você está aqui, então eu espero que isso faça você se sentir e parecer menos embaraçado." Frank afirmou animadamente, antes de colocar a fatia de tomate em sua boca.

Balançando a cabeça, eu mal tive chance de murmurar um 'oh' antes de Mikey se sentar ao meu lado e falar. "Cara, eu não posso acreditar no quão, tipo, triste o Pierre está. O que quer que tenha acontecido, ele obviamente está pensando sobre isso... E tirando isso da mesa."

Sentindo meu estômago revirar, meus olhos involuntariamente se moveram para onde eu tinha visto Seb e Chuck sentados.

Os outros caras agora estavam lá e eles ficaram alternando entre lançar olhares em nossa direção e olhar para Pierre que – apenas como Mikey disse – estava com o cenho franzindo para o tampo da mesa.

Até mesmo daqui ele parecia lindo...

Era apenas como todas as vezes antes de eu conhecê-lo, quando eu sentava no refeitório e lançava olhares para ele por sobre um livro. Só que, dessa vez, eu sabia _exatamente_ no que ele estava pensando.

De repente, como se sentindo meus olhos nele, a cabeça de Pierre virou e nossos olhares se encontraram.

Rapidamente desviando o olhar, eu me foquei de volta na mesa, não querendo ver o que fosse que estivessem neles.

"Você vai ter que encarar a ele e seus amigos eventualmente, sabe?" Gerard disse calmamente, me fazendo erguer o olhar da mesa.

Continuando quando ele soube que ele tinha atenção, ele disse. "Você não pode apenas deixar o ferimento aberto desse modo."

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Ele não vai me querer em nenhum lugar perto dele."

"Por quê?" Frank perguntou, perfurando uma cenoura dessa vez. "O que você fez?"

Eu puxei levemente meu cabelo em frustração. "Eu disse algo que eu não dever ter dito e agora... Agora eu estou de volta aonde eu comecei e eu apenas quero que tudo volte a ser o mesmo, como era semana passada, mas... Mas nunca mais vai ser e ele está me odiando e eu apenas quero saber no que ele está pensando, mas eu estou tão assustado sobre qual vai ser a resposta dele e... E eu queria muito poder voltar e mudar a porra que eu disse!"

Sem esperar uma resposta, eu rapidamente me levantei e fiz meu caminho entre as pessoas em pé no refeitório, querendo ficar o mais longe possível de tudo e todos.

_Desperate for changing_

_Starving for truth_

_I'm closer to where I starded_

_Chasing after you…_

Infelizmente, antes que eu pudesse alcançar a porta do refeitório, eu senti alguém segurar a manga da minha camiseta e me fazendo virar para encará-lo.

"Bem, se não é o Fag-y McFag."

Agarrando minha camiseta mais para perto, ele me moveu, então eu estava preso entre ele, a mesa e seu amigo Paul.

"Você sabe o que nós ouvimos?" Joel disse com um sorriso cruel. "Nós ouvimos que você e Bouvier estão brigados."

"Joel, não incomode, apenas deixe-o em paz e vamos embora." Benji, o irmão gêmeo de Joel murmurou, assim que ele parou de andar perto de Paul.

"Nem fodendo que eu vou perder essa oportunidade. Vai você, nós vamos ficar aqui e conversar um pouco." Joel respondeu, sua mão movendo-se para segurar meu braço, enquanto ele continuava a sorrir para mim.

Suspirando, Benji balançou levemente sua cabeça, antes de ir embora com alguns amigos.

Assim que eles estavam fora do campo de audição, Joel focou toda sua atenção em mim, enquanto franzia o cenho e resmungou ameaçadoramente. "Agora, você vai nos responder, Desrosiers?"

Meus olhos se arregalando, eu senti seu aperto no meu braço ficar ainda mais forte, fazendo-me choramingar levemente assim que suas unhas afundavam na minha pele, o aperto provavelmente marcando.

"Parece que você não vai cooperar." Ele sibilou, assim que Paul sorriu maliciosamente e agarrou meu outro braço tão apertando quanto.

Eu senti todo meu corpo ficar gelado com essas palavras; seja lá o que eles planejaram fazer, isso iria acabar em ossos quebrados, montes deles.

"E-eu..."

Incapaz de falar mais, suas mãos apertaram ainda mais, fazendo-me morder meu lábio inferior para impedi-los de tremer.

"O que me diz de nós te ensinarmos uma liç..."

"Eu pensei ter te dito para deixá-lo em paz."

Eu não sabia ser possível sentir-se como se houvesse sido atingido com uma marreta, que te faz querer vomitar e morrer, enquanto, simultaneamente, você também sente como se estivesse tão feliz quanto possível, voando, rindo e cantando sua alegria para o mundo.

Aparentemente, entretanto, Pierre podia - e havia - acabado de fazer isso comigo.

"Por que você se importa? Vocês estão brigados, não estão?" Joel perguntou irritadamente, sua mão ainda segurando firmemente meu braço.

O tom de Pierre estava frio quando ele respondeu, a hostilidade disso fazendo Paul soltar meu braço e dar um passo para trás. "Eu te sugiro soltá-lo."

Olhando zangando para Pierre, Joel disse ruidosamente, para que a maioria do refeitório escutasse: "Eu devia saber que você é uma bichinha, como o Desrosiers."

Incapaz de evitar, eu levei meus olhos para Pierre, _precisando_ ver sua reação.

Seus braços estavam cruzados e ele estava olhando friamente para Joel, antes de lentamente fazer seu caminho até nos dois – Paul tendo desaparecido tão rápido quanto ele pôde.

Sem se mover, Joel olhou de volta para Pierre, enquanto me colocava levemente em sua frente.

O olhar de Pierre – se possível – ficando mais duro, ele parou bem na nossa frente, sua mão se erguendo e segurando o pulso de Joel e obviamente apertando-o e torcendo-o, enquanto Joel tremia e soltava meu braço lentamente.

"Ouça aqui, Joel..." Pierre sibilou, seu tom baixo o bastante, então apenas nós poderíamos ouvir. "Se você, _alguma vez_, tocar David novamente, essa vai ser a última coisa que você vai fazer sem estar ligado à uma máquina. Entendeu?"

Quando Joel não respondeu depois de alguns segundos, Pierre apertou mais ainda o pulso de Joel até que ele me soltasse.

"Entendi." Ele murmurou.

Pierre balançou a cabeça e o soltou, antes de colocar uma mão no meu ombro e me guiar para fora do refeitório e, realmente, eu duvidava que eu teria sido capaz de me mover de outro modo.

Ele havia acabado de me salvar novamente... Mesmo depois de tudo?

Como ele podia ser tão maravilhoso?

Como ele podia continuar me fazendo me apaixonar ainda mais por ele?

"Ele te machucou?" Pierre perguntou calmamente, me tirando dos meus pensamentos e me fazendo me focar no fato que nós agora estávamos próximos a um corredor vazio.

"Eu... Uh, yeah, está tudo bem." Eu respondi, incapaz de mentir para Pierre, enquanto minha mão para esfregar o mais novo hematoma que eu estava certo que tinha.

Eu o vi começar a levar sua mão na minha direção, mas então ele se parou e deixou seu braço balançar ao seu lado, antes de perguntar. "Você precisa ver a enfermeira?"

"Não, eu estou bem." Eu murmurei antes de levantar minha cabeça de onde ela esteve focada no chão. "Obrigado de novo, Pierre."

Ele olhou para seus tênis, enquanto ele arrastava-os contra o chão, antes de murmurar. "Está... Está tudo bem, David... Eu… Eu apenas não quero que se machuque, okay?"

Um pequeno corar tingiu minhas bochechas, enquanto eu empurrava minhas mãos para os meus bolsos, antes de murmurar no mesmo volume que ele. "Valeu... Eu... Eu não achei que você ainda se importasse."

"David…" ele disse, me fazendo olhar para cima, mas assim que nossos olhos se encontraram, ele vacilou e o silêncio caiu.

Olhando para baixo novamente, eu praticamente sussurrei enquanto começava a me afastar. "Eu sinto muito, Pierre."

"Espera!" ele aproximou-se, gritando, fazendo-me meio que congelar e olhar para ele.

Ele parecia nervoso, enquanto ele mexia em sua camiseta e olhava para o chão, as paredes... Qualquer lugar, menos eu.

Foi apenas quando ele começou a brincar com suas unhas que eu realmente fiquei confuso.

Pierre apenas fazia isso quando ele estava nervoso, tímido **e** inseguro.

Eu sabia disso porque não apenas me disse, mas ele fez a mesma coisa quando eu havia sugerido que nós fossemos à uma pista de patinação e ele havia dito que ele nunca havia ido patinar no gelo antes; ele estava preocupado sobre como eu reagiria e se eu faria piadas dele como os outros caras teriam.

Por que ele estaria se sentindo desse modo agora?

"Pierre, o que está errado?" eu perguntei calmamente, ignorando a voz persistente no fundo da minha mente, que dizia que ele podia apenas não querer falar _comigo_.

Ele hesitou e, por um segundo, eu pensei que ele não ia me falar, mas então ele rapidamente deixou sair uma resposta.

"Você realmente gosta de mim, David?"

Eu senti minhas bochechas corarem, enquanto eu olhava para o chão novamente.

Quando eu não respondi, ele insistiu. "Você gosta?"

Confuso, eu olhei para ele, apenas para ter minhas suspeitas comprovadas.

Pierre estava parado lá, olhando para mim curiosa e inseguramente... De fato, ele quase parecia... Tímido?

Talvez... Talvez esse não fosse o fim?

Foi nesse momento que uma pequena faísca de esperança começou a se formar e, com isso, todas minhas antigas opiniões, teorias e planos foram descartados.

Nós íamos resolver isso, até o detalhe mais minúsculo. Chega de fugir da possibilidade de ter um coração quebrado, eu ia fazer isso... Pierre merecia.

Dando os poucos passos necessários, eu o alcancei e segurei seu pulso, antes de começar a puxá-lo para o que eu esperava que fosse uma sala de aula vazia.

Quando eu abri a porta, eu a analisei rapidamente e depois de concluir que era segura, eu puxei Pierre para dentro. Soltando-o, eu fechei a porta, antes de me virar para encará-lo.

"Sim, eu gosto de você." Eu disse, respondendo sua pergunta antes que ele pudesse falar... Ou eu perdesse minha coragem. "E eu sei que isso provavelmente está apavorando você, mas eu não vou sair da frente dessa porta e te deixar sair até que a gente tenha resolvido alguma coisa..."

Andando lentamente, eu diminuí a distância levemente, enquanto ele me olhava com os olhos arregalados e nervosos, fazendo-me passar os braços ao redor de mim mesmo e olhar para o chão, enquanto esperava que ele respondesse.

"Eu... Eu, uh" Pierre começou a falar, antes de amaldiçoar sob a respiração e começar novamente. "Eu... Eu não estou _apavorado_, okay? Eu apenas... Apenas estou confuso e, porra, David, você é meu _amigo_ e eu… Deus, você está me deixando tão contraditório."

Erguendo o olhar, surpreso por seu tom, meus olhos se arregalaram quando eu o vi puxando seu cabelo em frustração.

"Pierre...?"

"Eu não sei o que pensar." Ele sussurrou, olhando para mim, aparentemente na esperança de encontrar algum tipo de resposta.

Dando um passo hesitante para frente, eu mal tive tempo de lhe estender um braço, antes de ele estar na minha frente e me puxando para um abraço, enquanto escondia o rosto na curva entre meu ombro e pescoço.

Eu não pude evitar fechar meus olhos e aproveitar o momento.

Mesmo que tudo o que eu estava fazendo era dando a ele conforto, essa era uma das coisas que eu nunca esperei ter ou fazer novamente e apenas isso fez ainda mais maravilhoso que antes.

_I'm falling even more in Love with you_

_Letting go of all I've held onto_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

Cuidadosamente, para não tirar seus braços de mim, eu hesitantemente esfreguei suas costas. Quando ele apenas me abraçou mais forte e enterrou o rosto ainda mais no meu pescoço, eu continuei o movimento calmante, sentindo-o relaxar, enquanto ainda me segurava o mais próximo dele que podia.

Depois de quase um minuto de apenas ficar ali, em silêncio, minhas mãos continuando a esfregar suas costas, eu puxei o ar com força mais uma vez, inalando seu perfume – bala de hortelã, banana e algo distintamente dele – antes de eu mover minha cabeça levemente e perguntar, minha voz nada mais que um sussurro. "Pierre?"

Eu tinha esperado que ele se afastasse, saísse do que quer que o tivesse feito me abraçar e, então, voltar para o embaraçado e nervoso Pierre, mas ao contrário, ele apenas moveu sua cabeça levemente, então ele murmurou a palavra contra meu pescoço. "Yeah?"

Incapaz de impedir o arrepio que correu pela minha espinha, eu demorei um momento para me recompor o bastante para responder. "Nós precisamos conversar, Pierre."

Ele suspirou contra meu pescoço, mas felizmente – ou infelizmente, depende de como você olha para isso – ele se afastou, tirando seus braços do meu redor, antes que ele pudesse me sentir arrepiar novamente.

Dando dois passos para trás, ele murmurou, enquanto corria uma mão por seu cabelo: "Yeah... Yeah, nós realmente precisamos."

Passando meus braços ao redor de mim mesmo, eu balancei a cabeça. "Certo, então... Você começa?"

"Eu nem sequer sei por onde começar." Ele respondeu calmamente, enquanto escondia suas mãos nos bolsos.

Eu suspirei internamente; se tudo mais fracassa, comece com o básico.

Preparando-me o melhor que eu podia para sua resposta, eu perguntei. "Você me odeia?"

"Não." Ele respondeu instantaneamente, me surpreendendo levemente.

Eu franzi o cenho. "Você... Não me odeia?"

Ele balançou sua cabeça lentamente, enquanto chupava seu lábio inferior para dentro de sua boca. "Não."

"Então o que..."

Eu parei de falar quando ele começou a andar para mais perto de mim, fazendo meus olhos se arregalarem, enquanto o medo rapidamente fazia meu coração disparar.

Eu sabia que era _Pierre_ e que eu não devia entrar em pânico, mas toda vez que alguém havia descoberto sobre minha sexualidade, ou qualquer paixonites que eu tivesse, bem, isso **nunca** terminou bem para mim.

Antes que eu pudesse me parar, eu comecei a rapidamente me afastar, quase tropeçado nos meus pés, enquanto eu tentava praticamente fugir de Pierre.

Infelizmente, ele não me deixou escapar dessa vez, enquanto ele ia para frente e agarrava minha cintura, fazendo-me hesitar levemente e tentar me afastar. Eu apenas parei quando minhas costas pressionaram contra a parede, desde que eu tinha me movido para perto dela, enquanto tentava escapar de Pierre.

"Por que você continua fugindo, David?" Pierre perguntou suavemente, sua mão ainda não se afastando de mim.

Incapaz de quebrar nossa sonda, eu respondi quietamente "Eu não quero que você me machuque."

"Por que você acha que eu iria?" ele perguntou, enquanto se movia para mais perto, nossos peitos quase se tocando, enquanto ele afrouxava o aperto na minha cintura, mas ainda assim não completamente me soltando – não que eu pudesse ou fosse me afastar dele, de todo modo.

Minha boca, lábios e garganta ficaram subitamente secos; eu engoli antes de lamber meus lábios, olhando com olhos arregalados os olhos de Pierre se focarem na minha boca.

"Píer-"

Eu comecei a falar, mas fui interrompido quando seus lábios se pressionaram contra os meus.

Congelando com o choque, eu demorei alguns segundos para aprofundar o beijo, meus olhos se fecharem, enquanto eu hesitantemente correspondia.

Quando ele não me afastou e apenas me pressionou para mais perto, soltando minha cintura e pressionando uma mão na minha bochecha, eu suspirei.

Foi apenas quando sua outra mão pousou no quadril que tudo mudou.

Como se ele houvesse sido atingido por uma descarga elétrica, ele se afastou de mim, seus olhos arregalados, enquanto ele tropeçava para trás, até que ele alcançou a mesa do professor. Agarrando a borda, ele apenas ficou olhando para mim, apertando e desapertando a mesa.

"P-Pierre?" eu gaguejei, provavelmente parecendo tão confuso quanto ele.

Soltando a mesa, ele começou a andar ao redor, enquanto puxava seu cabelo. "Eu não entendo. Eu não entendo, porra."

"Pi..."

"Eu não sei o que _pensar_, David." Ele disse, sua voz tão perdida e confusa que me tocou.

Pondo todos os meus sentimentos e esperanças sobre o beijo de lado, eu me foquei em ajudar Pierre o melhor que eu pudesse, enquanto perguntei hesitantemente. "Pierre, por favor, responda honestamente... Por que você me beijou?"

Ele parou de se mover e visivelmente engoliu antes, depois que alguns segundos se passaram, ele respondeu. "Porque eu _quis_ te beijar."

Meu coração parecendo que ia sair voando do meu peito, eu lentamente comecei a andar até ele. "Você... Você gostou?"

Invés de responder verbalmente, ele simplesmente balançou a cabeça, seus olhos nunca deixando os meus, assim que eu parei na frente dele.

"Então... Por que você se afastou?" eu perguntei calmamente.

Quando ele não respondeu, eu continuei. "Por favor... Por favor, apenas... Se eu fosse uma garota, então o que isso... O que _eu_ significaria pra você?"

"Eu... Eu apenas..." ele se interrompeu e, com o pouco de confiança que eu tinha, eu coloquei minha mão em seu pescoço e, enquanto mordia meu lábio inferior, eu desenhei pequenos círculos contra sua pele.

Engolindo, eu disse, focado em seu pescoço para deliberadamente evitar seus olhos. "Eu gosto de você, Pierre. Muito... Mas… Mas eu preciso que você me ajude a te ajudar... Certo?"

Quando ele não respondeu por quase um minuto, eu olhei para o chão e comecei a afastar minha mão.

Eu mal a havia tirando de seu ombro, entretanto, e suas haviam coberto a minha e a colocado de volta, mantendo-a lá e fazendo-me olhar para ele, apenas para descobrir que ele estava olhando para o chão.

"Pi-"

"Eu estava com ciúmes." Ele disse, me interrompendo, enquanto ele lentamente olhava para mim, seus olhos não revelando nada enquanto ele continuou. "Quando Seb disse que você gostava de alguém, eu fiquei com ciúmes. Eu... Eu não tinha percebido, porque eu pensei que você era apenas um amigo e que eu estava preocupado que você ficasse machucado, porque era um cara hétero. Eu... Eu não percebi o que isso era até o fim de semana passado."

Deixando escapar um suspiro trêmulo, eu perguntei, minha voz incapaz de esconder descrença e esperança. "Você... Você gosta de mim?"

Quando ele balançou a cabeça, eu senti meu coração se apertar.

"Eu não sei."

Meu coração parecendo congelar meio apertado, eu perguntei. "O-o quê?"

Suas mãos foram puxar seus cabelos novamente – fazendo-me sentir falta do toque da sua mão na minha – antes dele abaixá-las e falar, frustração clara em sua voz. "Eu nunca gostei de um cara antes, David, okay? E, então, você apareceu e você é engraçado, você é legal, nós tivemos ótimos momentos e você é apenas ridiculamente perfeito."

Puxando o ar, sua voz e olhos abaixaram enquanto ele continuou. "E quando eu estou sentado lá e você ri e eu acho que você é fofo... E... E quando eu te abraço, eu não quero te soltar, por que eu sei... Eu sei que quando você está nos meus braços, você está seguro."

Olhando de volta para mim, ele hesitantemente foi para frente, antes de brincar com uma mecha do meu cabelo.

"Eu... Eu acho que eu gosto de você, David... Eu **sei** que gosto. Eu tenho apenas... Eu apenas não sei como agir com um cara... Mas... Se você acha que você pode me dar uma chance... Eu... Eu acho que eu poderia tentar?"

Depois de alguns momentos, um pequeno sorriso cruzou meu rosto.

Eu não tive que pensar duas vezes. Não importava quão difícil isso poderia ser, era muito melhor do que _qualquer coisa_ que eu poderia ter esperado.

Rindo levemente, eu respondi. "Yeah, eu, uh, nós podemos tentar isso, _nós_, yeah, definitivamente."

"Eu, uh, pode demorar um pouco... Uh, para que eu me acostume com isso?" Pierre disse nervosamente.

Indo para frente com minha mão esquerda, eu entrelacei nossos dedos, antes de dizer. "Pie, você pode pegar todo o tempo de que precisar. Eu vou esperar."

Eu tinha esperado por um sorriso ou um abraço em resposta, mas não que ele se inclinasse para baixo e me beijasse suavemente, enquanto suspirava alegremente contra meus lábios, quando eu rapidamente retribuí.

_I'm living for the only thing I know_

_I'm running and not quite sure where to go_

_And I don't know what I'm diving into_

_Just hanging by a moment here with you_

Deixando-o tomar o controle, eu apenas beijei-o suavemente; não querendo forçar mais do que ele gostaria de ir.

Quando eu o senti puxar minha mão levemente, me puxando para mais perto, então nossos peitos estavam se tocando, eu sorri contra seus lábios, antes de hesitantemente levar a mão em seus ombros para, suavemente, correr por seu cabelo.

Ele suspirou antes de eu sentir sua mão livre descansar suavemente no meu quadril e, por um segundo, eu achei que ele ia se afastar novamente, mas, ao invés, ele apenas pressionou meus lábios com um pouco mais de força e apertou minha mão com um pouco mais de força.

Nós ficamos desse modo, presos em um beijo inocente, até Pierre se afastar.

Eu mal tive chance de sentir falta dos seus lábios nos meus, no entanto, antes dele juntar nossas testas, fazendo abrir meus olhos lentamente.

Ele estava sorrindo suavemente para mim; fazendo-me retribuí-lo com um pequeno, enquanto eu timidamente corria meus dedos por entre seu cabelo.

Quando ele apenas inclinou-se na direção do afago, eu me vi perguntando. "Isso é real?"

Ele riu, se afastando, então nossas testas não estavam mais juntas, enquanto ele perguntava, divertimento brilhando em seus olhos. "Sonhando muito sobre isso, David?"

"Yeah." Eu respondi, depois de alguns segundos, um pequeno corar tingindo minhas bochechas.

Erguendo suas sobrancelhas, ele perguntou, levemente surpreso. "Sério? O que acontece?"

Meu corar aumentando, eu desviei meus olhos, antes de murmurar. "Apenas isso de você gostar de mim... Eu nunca me deixei ir além disso."

Depois de uns momentos em silêncio, ele disse afetuosamente. "É real."

Olhando para ele, eu o vi sorrindo suavemente pra mim e, incapaz de evitar, eu me inclinei para frente e depositei um beijo inocente em sua bochecha.

Me afastando, eu olhei rapidamente para o chão, antes de erguer meus olhos para ele, olhando por entre meus cílios nervosamente.

Um leve corar estava agora tingindo suas bochechas, mas seu sorriso estava mais largo do que antes.

Nós ficamos em silêncio por alguns momentos, apenas sorrindo uma para o outro, antes dele desviar o olhar e limpar a garganta, enquanto suas mãos caiam do meu quadril.

"Vamos lá. Vamos encontrar os outros, okay?"

Resistindo a urgência de me agarrar a ele e recusar me mover, então eu poderia ficar nesse momento para sempre, eu apenas concordei, uma grande parte de mim caindo no entendimento de que mesmo que Pierre tivesse concordado em tentar 'nós', não havia nenhum jeito de ele ser afetuoso comigo quando mais alguém estivesse por perto.

Um pequeno suspiro escapando, eu balancei a cabeça, antes de afastar minha mão da dele, sentindo falta do calor do seu toque tão logo esse se foi.

Escondendo minhas mãos nos bolsos, eu dei a ele um pequeno sorriso, fazendo questão de mascarar meu desapontamento. Afinal, eu era apenas sortudo que ele tinha concordado em ao menos _tentar_ algo comigo. Eu não ia foder com tudo pedindo algo como afeição pública.

Suas sobrancelhas uniram-se por um segundo, enquanto ele olhava para mim antes de ele sorrir novamente.

Eu ia me virar e sair pela porta, quando, para minha surpresa, Pierre passou seus braços ao redor dos meus ombros, puxando-me até que eu estivesse prensado contra seu lado, enquanto ele nos guiava até a porta.

Olhos arregalaras, eu gaguejei. "P-Pierre?"

Ele parou em frente da porta e me olhou. "Yeah?"

"Você não... Eu... Uh…" me interrompi, eu não sabia realmente o que falar.

Como você diz para o cara que você apenas-pode-possivelmente-amar que ele devia parar de agir afetuosamente com você?

"David..." Pierre chamou preocupadamente, sua mão batendo levemente na minha nuca e me fazendo tremer. "O que há de errado?"

Fazendo o meu melhor para ignorar o carinho de seus dedos no meu pescoço estavam criando, eu me forcei a responder. "Eu... Eu apenas... Eu não pensei que você gostaria de me tocar afetuosamente... Você sabe, _publicamente_."

Minha voz era quase um sussurro no final, enquanto eu propositalmente evitava seus olhos.

Depois de apenas alguns segundos, entretanto, eu senti sua mão livre forçar levemente meu queixo e posicionar meu rosto, então eu era forçado a olhar em seus olhos, enquanto ele sorria para mim.

"Se eu quiser te abraçar em público, eu vou." Ele afirmou, antes de hesitante falar, seu sorrindo ganhando um toque de nervosismo. "Se eu quiser ser afetuoso com meu namorado em público, eu vou ser."

Eu senti meu estômago revirar estranhamente, enquanto meu coração acelerava. Meu corpo inteiro se enchendo com um calor que causou um grande – e, sem duvidas, bobo – sorriso cruzando meu rosto.

"M-mesmo?"

O nervosismo lentamente sumindo de seu rosto, ele respondeu. "Yeah... Você é meu namorado... Se você quiser ser…"

Incapaz de conter a bola de pura alegria e animação dentro de mim, eu o alcancei e passai meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço, antes de puxá-lo para perto, meus lábios sustentando os dele num beijo, _precisando_ do contato.

Depois de um segundo de surpresa, ele me beijou de volta, afastando a preocupação que tinha começado a se formar no fundo da minha mente.

Focando no beijo, eu me puxei para mais perto dele, ronronando em contentamento, quando seus braços passaram suavemente ao redor da minha cintura.

O beijo permaneceu apenas tão inocente quanto o último, mas ainda assim conduzido para ser completamente diferente, completamente _viciante_ ao mesmo tempo, e nós estávamos apenas pressionando nossos lábios juntos.

Dessa vez, entretanto, eu fui o primeiro a me afastar.

Abrindo meus olhos, eu me movi para mais parto, até que eu pudesse repousar minha cabeça em seu ombro, meus braços ainda ao redor do seu pescoço e os dele ao redor da minha cintura.

"Então, eu pego isso como um sim?" Pierre perguntou calmamente.

Eu deixei escapar uma pequena risada, antes de responder. "Pierre, eu tenho esperado por isso há um ano, é claro que é um sim."

"Apenas checando." Ele murmurou, enquanto se encostava contra a parede atrás de nós, mantendo-me contra seu corpo, quando ele o fez.

Sabendo que ele não iria me soltar, eu me aconcheguei mais perto, minhas mãos lentamente deslizando de seu pescoço para sua cintura, enquanto ele se ajeitava para acomodar onde minhas mãos estavam agora.

Fechando meus olhos, eu perguntei calmamente. "Você está realmente okay com isso, né? Comigo?"

Eu pude ouvir o sorriso em sua voz, enquanto ele respondia. "Eu... Eu sei que isso provavelmente soa estranho, mas eu acho... Eu acho que eu tenho desejado isso desde a primeira vez que eu te vi. Eu apenas nunca percebi."

Sorrindo levemente contra seu peito, eu murmurei. "Mas você sabe agora, certo?"

"Yeah, eu quero você aqui, comigo, nos meus braços e como meu namorado."

Eu senti um corar tingir minhas bochechas assim que eu o abracei mais fortemente, meu coração ameaçando voar para fora do meu peito, enquanto eu respondia; seus braços pressionando levemente meu quadril e, de algum modo, me puxando para ainda mais perto quando eu o fiz.

"Eu não estou indo a nenhum lugar, Pierre. Nunca."

_Just hanging by a moment (here with you)_

_Hanging by a moment (here with you)_

_Hanging by a moment (here with you)_

_Hanging by a moment (here with you)_


End file.
